The present invention relates generally to merchandise packaging and, more particularly, to closures for sealing merchandise within a container in a tamper resistant manner with provisions for easy-opening of the container and for resealing thereof.
In the packaging of food and/or beverages, as well as other merchandise, it is desirable to provide closure means that can be easily and economically produced in desired quantities and which are usable and effective to enclose various types of contents within various types of containers.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made regarding closures and/or containers which proposals, in general, were directed toward the above-noted broad objectives. However, such prior proposals have failed to meet one or more of such objectives. For example, certain prior art devices provide for easy-opening of a container but lack tamper resistance features and/or are incapable of resealing a container after the initial opening thereof. Other prior art devices include structural elements readily engageable with other objects which often results in accidental damage to a merchandise package and/or its contents, and interferes with rolling operations that are highly desirable in connection with capping and/or labeling operations normally carried out after the contents have been placed in an open container.